


Newfangled Habitué

by Define_Me



Category: Astro Boy (2009)
Genre: Astro is Good at Getting What he Wants, Fluffy Cats, Gen, Pet OC - Freeform, Reluctant Dads, Stray Pet, puppy dog eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Define_Me/pseuds/Define_Me
Summary: Tenma is faced with every parent's worst nightmare.





	Newfangled Habitué

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Astro Boy or any of its characters(except for the cat, obviously).

_You've got to be kidding..._

Tenma thought as he looked down at his son, a bored expression on his face and the extreme urge to leave the room. The two were planted in the middle of the living room, different flavors of silence in the air. The robot stared up at him sweetly, his amber eyes igniting a warm sensation in his stomach. Despite this, however, he knew he couldn't give in too easily. The boy was still a child and possessed many child-like characteristics, including manipulation. He'd always thought people gave children too little credit. They weren't mindless. They observed and analyzed, devised solution to their problems just like adults. Most were also exceptionally talented in getting what they wanted. Toby had many of those diabolical and cunning qualities, which had now been passed onto his artificial clone, though with his innocent and respectful nature, Tenma doubted Astro knew what he was doing.

The scientist was brought out of his thoughts by a displeased mewl. He was met with a pair of bright green eyes, slitted in annoyance. The creature wiggled in Astro's hands, causing him to readjust it to a more comfortable position.

A cat. Cymric, to be exact. He'd never really taken to animals and the glare the feline was giving him didn't encourage much incentive to try and get along. Pets were a rare privilege in the city, for obvious reasons. From its position he concluded the animal as female and based on the grey patches on her paws and face, she was most likely a stray. He couldn't say he was all that surprised, the city was still resting on the surface and while he tried to keep a closer eye on his creation, he knew Astro couldn't help but wander. With as many hours as he spent by himself after school every day, it was hard to hold it against him. There was no question that Tenma worked significantly less to spend more time at home, but there was still tension in their relationship. Orrin was, of course, Astro's sole caretaker and even mentor. Many a time, he'd come home to find the two of them huddled together over books on machanics or astrology. He had to admit, he appreciated Orrin much more than before, but he was getting old. It wouldn't be too long before he'd stop working altogether...

_Perhaps some extra company wouldn't hurt..._

He sighed "I-I don't know, Astro..."

Animals were filthy! Not to mention how much time and money was needed to keep them well. They brought dirt and bacteria, they were loud and obnoxious and virtually inconsiderate of their surroundings, especially cats...

The robot's eyes sparkled with excitement "Please? I promise I'll take care of everything she needs."

"I know, but I don't think you fully comprehend the work a pet requires."

He didn't doubt Astro's ability to take care of the animal, but he knew that the only reason he wanted her was so she wouldn't be on the streets. He didn't know if it was just his personality or the core naturally influencing his decisions, but if he could, he'd bring home every animal he found. It was a certain, charming characteristic that Toby hadn't possessed.

"I've researched and memorized an extensive network on pet care, I know what to do. I can't just throw her back outside...dad, please?"

_Damn his efficiency!_

The doctor looked back at the cat hanging limply in his son's arms. Her expression had softened to calm contentment, eyes closed. Under the mess of grime, her long fur was a snowy white while her paws and the tip of her tail blazed a rich, rusty orange. One could even say she was a fox with reversed colors...strange, but not entirely unappealing. Sympathy tugged at his heart as he was once again assualted by Astro's gaze. His honey colored eyes making him melt.

"Ugh! Fine." he groaned, will finally broken.

With an ecstatic laugh, Astro launched forward to embrace him, causing the feline to jerk out of his grasp and climb up onto the scientist's shoulder. He would be disgusted by the smell that him if he wasn't otherwise being crushed at the waist.

"Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this, I'll give her everything she needs!"

Tenma smiled down at him, rubbing the top of his head affectionately as a ratty tail wrapped around his throat.

"That's great..."

He gently pushed the smaller away from him before reaching up and grabbing the cat's scruff. Prying claws out of his clothes, he held her out at arm's length.

"You can start by giving her a bath."


End file.
